


bottom's up (top down)

by triforced



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: General Hux Is Not A Nice Person, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not a Nice Person, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Very Dubious Consent, i don't know what this is, it ain't hurt/comfort that's for sure that would imply comforting, please look at the tags guys, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforced/pseuds/triforced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then, Hux realizes his mistake. </p>
<p>"Perhaps you should've wanted me less," Ren murmurs in his ear, soft, gentle as a lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bottom's up (top down)

When the directive came, Starkiller Base was already lost. Retrieve Kylo Ren and come to me. Leave immediately. He must complete his training. As for what will become of you, General Hux...

General Hux has an idea of what may become of General Hux.

He will take whatever punishment the Supreme Leader deems his failure deserves, of course. A failure of this magnitude certainly deserved swift and severe chastisement. He would expect no less of his own officers.

Sighing, he closes his eyes, rubs his pointer and middle fingers over the bridge of his nose.

General Hux may be flying toward his own death.

How very, very droll.

___

His breath is harsh even in his own ears, but the knowledge doesn't bring him any sense of enlightenment, doesn't allow him to make adjustments or- or-

" _Fuck_ ," he hisses between teeth clenched so hard they practically creak in his sore jaw, which Ren takes as an invitation to redouble his efforts (Ren always takes and takes and takes as those of his particular ilk are wont to do), setting a downright punishing pace that, in turn, all but slams Hux against the closed door of the cavernous assembly chamber.

The same cavernous assembly chamber where the hologram of the Supreme Leader would loom, large and imposing, during their semifrequent audiences with him. Even as Hux's hands scrabble for purchase, he can't help but think, _He would know. He would hear. Everything. If he appeared right now, beyond this very door, the Supreme Leader would-_ Disgust, quite suddenly, overwhelms him. He has the distinct notion he might vomit.

And then, Hux realizes his mistake.

"Perhaps you should've wanted me less," Ren murmurs in his ear, soft, as gentle as a lover. But there is nothing gentle about the gloved fingers scraping up and down Hux's painfully hard cock, there is nothing gentle about the slap of skin on skin, each and every thrust driving Hux against the barrier that separates them both from Snoke (his hologram, just his hologram), there was nothing gentle about the initiation of this encounter not long after they'd exited the assembly chamber, in word or deed. They are still fully clothed, more or less, if one looks beyond Hux's trousers, pooled, as they are, about his ankles.

(With Ren's ridiculous helmet, the one he hides his ridiculous face behind. The ridiculous face Hux considers ridiculously pleasing. The mask, therefore, is an even more ostentatious and melodramatic affectation.)

"Get out of my head, damn you," Hux manages to rasp before he is forced to swallow down a moan that could've been obscenely loud if he let it- he never would. He has too much control and, despite what current circumstances would suggest, self respect for that.

Ren laughs, makes no effort to cloak his disdain. "If we're caught, whose fault is it, truly? I only seek to remind you, Hux."

He slides his thumb over the head of Hux's cock, then the slit, and Hux shudders. His head falls back onto Ren's shoulder, mouth open, panting, and he hates himself, hates himself, hates himself. For a brief moment, he considers pounding his fists against the door as an exercise in impotent rage; Ren engages in such acts frequently, regardless of consequences. Why shouldn't he do the same? (Pride, of course. Pride.)

"I am not the one who-" Ren's thrusts are becoming erratic, jerky, and the free hand that had roamed from Hux's hair to his neck to his side has now settled firmly on his hip, gripping with strength enough to bruise. Likewise, his attention to Hux's cock reflects his increasing loss of control. "-acts on my-" This time, Hux simply cannot stifle his moans, try as he might. And he does try. "- every whim, in defiance of direct orders from-"

"From Leader Snoke?" Ren's breath is hot at Hux's ear. He bites down on the lobe, and Hux cries out in surprised pleasure. "Shall we open the door, hm? Shall we summon him? Show him? Look at you now, Hux, you wanted me so badly you couldn't even wait until we were alone in your quarters, or mine-" Their moans mingle together, feral, animalistic sounds torn from their throats. One of Hux's hands snakes up to curl around Ren's neck, while the other remains firmly pressed to the door. "So here we are. Yes, let's tell Leader Snoke-"

Kylo _fucking_ Ren.

But even though Hux is coming apart at the seams, he has one last barb he can throw. Lip curling, he practically spits, "You were hard before I was."

The words sink in, but he barely has time to revel in them. Ren moves in just the right way, and Hux can't hold on any longer. The force of his orgasm nearly sends him to his knees, wave after wave of pleasure making him weak. Ren, his face buried in the curve of Hux's uniform-clad shoulder, follows soon after, emptying himself inside of Hux. In the following moments while they gather themselves, learn to breathe properly again, Hux glances down, sees he's made a complete mess of Ren's black glove, and there is something so deeply satisfying about it that he can't keep the smirk off his face.

It is the balm that soothes him when Ren leaves him there in the hall with nary a word to gather up the shreds of his dignity and carry on with business as usual.

___

Hux opens his eyes, annoyed with himself for dredging up the single memory he least wants to dwell upon. Or perhaps...perhaps he truly is a fool. What else would he think of, here in the small medbay of a shuttle, at the bedside of Kylo Ren? A sleeping Kylo Ren, no less. Drugged, stitched, bandaged.

The droids had done good work on him. He'd keep the scar that cut a track through his face (Hux laughed when he saw it- not the appropriate reaction, but honest, and only what Ren deserves). Otherwise, he'll heal. The bowcaster wound may take a bit longer to knit back together, but, considering it should've blown Ren to pieces, 'a bit longer' isn't much to ask for.

Hux reaches for the small glass of brandy- sadly, not Corellian -he'd poured himself in his quarters and brought with him to the medbay.

Two days until they reached Supreme Leader Snoke. Two people, locked in competition that won't end until one dies. Two wrongs, making another wrong that somehow comes out right.

(There is nothing right in what Hux is about to do. When the thought first crossed his mind, when he shoved it out, when it crawled back in, when he poured the brandy, when he arrived at the medbay, he knew.)

Downing the last of the brandy, he sets the glass aside, steals a glance at Ren's sleeping face- even with the scar, he is the most unconventionally beautiful person Hux has ever laid eyes on, and the brandy's influence is not entirely to blame for his opinion on the matter. A pity, then, that the personality housed beneath those features is so infuriating. So easy to despise, to loathe with every fiber of his being.

Hux stands, removes first one of his gloves, then the other.

How can you hate and _want_ simultaneously, with equal fervor?

He moves to the foot of the bed, hovers over the bottom half of Ren's body. His hands come to rest on the waistband of Ren's pants, the only piece of clothing he currently wears, aside from the bandages. Slowly, gently, Hux traces the outline of him, his touch light, hardly there at all. He remembers having that cock inside of him, remembers how big it is, how thick, and he needs to stop for a moment, collect himself. In control again, he brings his hands back up to the waistband, draws in a steadying breath, and tugs it down.

Almost immediately, Hux takes Ren into his mouth. He experiences a fleeting moment of intense, sickening shame that passes quickly- the implications he may or may not consider later. They are of little consequence now. Everything is of little consequence now. 

Now, Ren is getting hard in Hux's mouth, on his tongue, down his throat, between his teeth. Ren sleeps, but his body responds, his body wants.

(Is this what it's like, to be inside a person's head?)

There's a sound, a small, pathetic whimper-sound; Hux looks up through his eyelashes, and Ren is looking back at him with half-lidded eyes, lips trying to form words.

Hux keeps his eyes trained on Ren's as he bobs up and down, up and down, hollows his cheeks, applies teeth and tongue. Ren's hands reach for his head, though he treats them as minor annoyances, brushing them aside as if they are no more than flies. Whatever he wants to do, he does at his own pace, bolstered by the fact that Ren is too weak to use the Force on him in his current state.

He knows when Ren is about to come, pulls off with a disgusted grimace, relishes the betrayed look Ren gives him. This is everything he wanted. "Why should I let you? What reason could I possibly have to allow you to come? This-" Hux flicks Ren's near-weeping cock, "-means nothing to me."

" _Please_ ," Ren croaks, near weeping himself.

Triumphant, Hux smiles a crooked smile (a definite influence of the brandy). "Fine." He raises his eyebrows. "How?"

"In- in your mouth."

"Very well. Now do stop talking Ren, you're flushed." Another crooked smile- which earns an answering (weak, sweaty) glare -and Hux bends down, swirls his tongue around the head of Ren's cock before taking it back into his mouth. Ren doesn't last much longer, a few more swipes of the tongue and he comes undone with a deep, husky moan.

Hux swallows it all, neatly. Once finished, he stands, tucks Ren back into his pants, and tidies up the room so that it looks as if he was never there. He is just about to pick up the empty brandy glass when Ren grabs him by the corner of his sleeve. Hux peers over his shoulder at him.

"Why?"

Just one question.

The only question Hux had, as well, really. Why.

He walks out of the room and does not look back.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in years. And then I saw this movie (four times AHAHA...ahaha....) and uh. It was like HEY WRITE STUFF so. I'm writing stuff. I'm very, very out of practice. If it shows, I'm sorry. If something like this has been done before, I'm sorry. I just wanted dominant Ren and dominant Hux in the same fic and this thing happened, whatever it...is. >> idk man. 
> 
> YAY STAR WARS.


End file.
